


In Another Life

by banora_red



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Jun is shy, One Shot, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banora_red/pseuds/banora_red
Summary: It's his job to help souls, not the other way around.
Kudos: 1





	In Another Life

Is there a life after death? An afterlife? Where does one go after taking their last breath? These types of questions float one's mind in their time of living. It doesn't matter to Jun however, as he hasn't done any living. He has been assisting human souls for as long as he can remember. Stamping papers left and right, to afterlife/another life or to true death.

Everything was a blur until he first saw her. She was smiling, a hint of curiosity in her eyes. He could tell she's different.

"So, I am dead then?"

Jun chose to ignore the question, putting her paper through the sorting machine.

Souls normally don't talk, this one is apparently an exception. 

"This is not what I expected. It looks like an airport. Oh! Does it mean I'm gonna ride a plane? I haven't been able to ride one."

Jun spared her a glance and returned to the machine. He picks up the processed paper, Another Life printed at the bottom. He gives it a quick read, it isn't forbidden to do so, he just doesn't bother reading most of the time.

She lived a hard life, she was very weak, died young and yet-

"You can definitely hear me, why don't you talk?"

_Still full of lo... Life_

He stamps the paper and gives it to her.

"That's it? I can go?"

He nods.

"Oh well, I guess it's goodbye then! Bye handsome guy!"

He couldn't stop the smile forming on his lips.

"Ah wait, you're smiling! I should have called you handsome right away! Wha- Wait!! Why am I glowing- Wa—"

"Hope you have a good one this time" he says in a small voice. 

A white orb floats near his face, as if telling him that she heard what he said. 

**Author's Note:**

> Stream Silent Boarding Gate yall! Huiranghae ❤️


End file.
